kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
The God Goes To The Dragon King's Palace
The God Goes to the Dragon King's Palace is the 9th episode of Season 1 and overall the 9th episode of the Kamisama Kiss anime. Summary Plot Having gotten the Dragon King's eye, Tomoe knocks Nanami off her feet and leaves in his fox-fire chariot. They follow him using Mizuki's snake and end up in a small house where Nanami sees Tomoe give the eye to a girl named Yukiji. Who needed it in order to heal her sickness. He then goes out to get water for Yukiji. He leaves but Yukiji falls, breathing hard, and dropping the eye. Mizuki expects Nanami to be jealous like he was of Tomoe but instead she helps Yukiji eat the eye, giving her almost instant relief, surprising Mizuki. They return to the present and Nanami tells Mizuki that while they were there, Isohime had told her the Dragon King's eye was inside of her so she asked if Mizuki knew where Isohime was now. Mizuki leads her to a cave in the beach and scares away some of her customers before going inside. Nanami tells her to take out the Dragon King's eye which she agrees to so long as Nanami gives her thirty years of her life. Mizuki tries to stop her but Nanami goes ahead and lets the fallen god take the eye, located in her chest. Mizuki catches her in the act of attempting to steal both the Land God's Mark and the Dragon King's eye. Mizuki kisses Nanami in her sleep to make him her familiar but before he can kill Isohime, Nanami stops him with the words, making him extreme blissful but Nanami only get angry that he had kissed her in her sleep. Nanami lets Isohime go in exchange for tickets to go to the Dragon King's Palace. They ride and meet a woman who had made a gorgeous haori for her husband for seven days. However there was a turbulance and the haori floated away. Nanami panicked but the woman said that making it with her love was enough so they need not get it, leaving Nanami deeply moved. They both get off at the Dragon King's palace, Mizuki mysteriously gone, where a disturbance was happening. Tomoe had gotten out and was fighting the Dragon King. Nanami appears, making Tomoe hide in his clam again but when Tomoe peeks out, Nanami hugs him and tells him she would love him even if he did not return the feelings. The woman appears behind the Dragon King, demanding an explanation, as she was actually the wife of the Dragon King. Mizuki appears with the woman's haori, and due to pressure from his wife, the Dragon King accepts to trade the haori for Tomoe. When Tomoe asks why Mizuki was there, Mizuki gladly informs Tomoe that they were now compadres in serving Nanami, making Tomoe shocked. Major Events *Nanami learns that Tomoe used the Dragon King's eye to heal his love Yukiji. *Mizuki becomes Nanami's familiar. *Nanami retrieves the Dragon King's eye. *Tomoe and Nanami are reunited. *Nanami admits to Tomoe that she is going to continue expressing her feelings for him despite him not feeling the same way about her. Characters Adapted Chapters Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes